


john wick is angry

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Series: john wick is angry [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Action, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: a man did very evil thing to john wick and now he wants to kill man LES FIND OUT WHAT HAPPEN





	1. 1

john wick is angry

john wick was very calm and once day farted in shop but den man named mark lagh at him and john cryed and runned back home

home

john wick was so ANGRY he SMASH FLOOR WITH SLEDGEHAMMER

7-11

mark was talking to his shop at 7-11 and sayed a man farted at shops lol his shop man sayed lol what he looked like mark sayed he has black hair den "lol dats some crazy shit" sayed shop man AND HE PUNCHED MARK "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SHOP" he shout "what why" and he point gun at shop man "mark u can ether shot me or GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SHOP" "marks dads not gona like this" den he tunned home

shop man gets phone call

"i herd u hitted my son" sayed marks dad "yes i did sir" "may i ask why" "well sir he laghed when john wick farted" "oh" den he hunged up

mark talks to dad

"U FUCKEN IDOIT" sayed marks dad "WHYD U LAGH" "IM SRY FOR LAGHING ABOUT MUMS DIE" "im not talking about that IM TALKING ABOUT FARTING MAN" "I LAGHED AT A FART ARE U FUCKING DUMBHEAD" "my son is not how u it is who u" "who the FUCKING NOBODY" "my son that FUCKING NOBODY IS JOHN WICK" "the boogeyman" "he is the man u sent to kill the fucking boogeyman one time he was in a bar and he kiled 3 people with a bottle yes a FOCKING BOTTLE" "and 3 days after his car broke u go to shop and fucking lagh at his farts "dad i will make this right" "how" "BY FINISHING WJAT I STARTED" "U FUCKING IDOIT HELL KILL U"

hit man

marks dad went to hit man shop and found best hit man he was very expensive $1 million "hi kill john wick" sayed marks dad "ok" sayed hit man

john wick vs hit man

"hmm im gona drink bottle" DEN HIT MAN BROKED IN AND BACKFLIP AND PUNCHED HIS HED "FUCK U" sayed john wick and he grabed bottle and put cap inside mouth and set off bottle cap bomb and hit man EXPLODED "lol" sayed john wick and he wented to sleeped

marks dad reads news paper

"BREAKING NEWS JOHN WICK KILL MAN WITH BOTTLE" news paper sayed "SHIIIIIIT" sayed marks dad and he went back to hit man shop

free hit man

"hi im want hit man" sayed marks dad "ok im hit man" "kill john" "ok"

john wick vs free hit man

john wick was reading news paper then free hit man throwed rock throgh window and backflip into room "HI JOHN IM KILL U" and john grabed news paper and gave him PAPER CUT den grabed cut and CUTTED UNTIL HIS HED FELL OFF

marks dad hq

"thats it im gona put bonty on him" john wick walked into his room "tell me where ur son is" sayed john wick "ok" sayed marks dad

john vs mark

mark was with frend who was playing doom and he sayed "PUT THE FUCKING GAME OFF" "no" and john wick SNIPED HIS FREND "SHIT HES HERE" sayed mark and he runed outside and john HEADSHOTED mark

john wick vs dark john wick

there was john wicks evil twin brother named dark john wick and he fighted john wick and john wick THROWED HIM OUT WINDOW

john vs marks dad

marks dad was very ANGRY THAT HIS SON DIE and sayed "IM KILL JOHN MYSELF" and he RUNNED OBER JOHN WITH HIS CAR den john climbed up car from back and CUTTED MARKS HED OFF

winston talk to dark john wick

"dark john wick" sayed winston "ya" "ur membership to the continent has been revoke" and he shotted dark john wick and walk away

THE END


	2. final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fixing the plotss

and bowery king give his bird food and petted him **** <strike></strike>


End file.
